


Hide Away Until the Day is Through

by Okay_Boomer



Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [1]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Friends to Lovers, I just love this ship, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/pseuds/Okay_Boomer
Summary: "Corpse?" Sykkuno asked somewhat hesitantly, taking in the man's dark hoodie, dark face mask, the multitude of dirt stains on his clothes, and the branches sticking out of his black bangs. Usually Corpse didn't come into the shop looking like he'dliterallyrisen from a grave but, well, Sykkuno wasn't going to judge.𝗦𝘆𝗸𝗸𝘂𝗻𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆-𝗴𝗼-𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗮𝗹 𝗯𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗲𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗖𝗼𝗿𝗽𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝘆𝗮𝗹 𝟲𝗮𝗺 𝗰𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗿.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, CorpseKuno - Relationship, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982368
Comments: 57
Kudos: 2057





	Hide Away Until the Day is Through

**Author's Note:**

> **Background info:** In this AU, Sykkuno works at a bubble tea shop during the day and streams on Twitch at night, cultivating a small but loyal and growing fanbase. Corpse runs a very popular horror-oriented YouTube channel, is basically nocturnal, and drinks milk tea to sleep. Cheers!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't think this ship is "real", I just think their personalities together is cute.

**Hide Away Until the Day is Through**

  
\- [♪](https://youtu.be/wepdZFa2nUU) -

  
Sykkuno got in to work every morning at 5am and busied himself with preparations for the upcoming day. 

That meant taking the chairs down from the tables, wiping everything clean, laying out the pastries from the freezer in the back, and doing some boba prep before any customers arrived. When everything was in place, he checked the time—five minutes before 6—and gave himself a mental pat on the back before he walked over to the door to flip the CLOSED sign to OPEN instead. 

It was still dark and only the barest hint of a sunrise was beginning to glow on the horizon above the cobblestone sidewalk. Sykkuno took in a deep breath of the chill, fresh air and then curiously looked to the right and left. Usually his 6am regular camped by the door, eager to get his drink as soon as possible. There was no sign of the man today though and Sykkuno frowned before rearranging his potted plants in his mini garden out front before he decided he'd waited long enough. He walked somewhat dejectedly back into the shop and slid onto the chair behind the counter, looking down at the drink he'd already prepared. 

Milk tea with classic boba, Quán táng, and no ice.

Written on the side of the plastic cup was the name CORPSE in Sykkuno's best, loopy handwriting. He wasn't stellar at cursive or anything, but he had heart. At least, that's what some of his regular patrons said anyway. With a sigh, he contemplated drinking the tea himself but couldn't find it in him to do so quite yet. That said, the sun was beginning to rise and filter through the shop windows and he'd never seen this particular regular out in daylight. 

He was more of a mysterious creature of the night. Perhaps that's why he went by the nickname Corpse. 

Sykkuno was messing around on his Twitter—his Twitch channel was starting to get popular, so there was a sudden need to get acquainted with social media—when the little bell above the door chimed. He looked up, stuffing his phone under the counter, and did a double-take at the figure standing outside of the shop. 

"Corpse?" He asked somewhat hesitantly, taking in the man's dark hoodie, dark face mask, the multitude of dirt stains on his clothes, and the branches sticking out of his black bangs. Usually Corpse didn't come into the shop looking like he'd _literally_ risen from a grave but, well, Sykkuno wasn't going to judge. 

Corpse hesitated for a few seconds in the doorway before he somewhat sheepishly waved at Sykkuno, obviously not wanting to trek dirt into the shop (which was very thoughtful of him, Sykkuno thought). Sykkuno grinned and hopped off his chair, taking the pre-made drink with him. 

"Hey! I thought maybe you couldn't make it today," he smiled as he handed over the drink and Corpse ducked his head in thanks as he gratefully took his usual order.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it either. A friend of mine was nice enough to drop me off here 'cause she knows I'm hopeless without my nightly dose," he handed Sykkuno five dollars, like usual, and Sykkuno knew better than to try to get out of accepting the generous tip. 

Sykkuno considered just leaving the conversation there but he just _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it so he asked, "uhm, did you...play tag in the woods or something? You got a few sticks poking out there." He plucked a branch out of the raven's dark hair and steadfastly ignored how his heart beat in double-time at the near touch. 

With an embarrassed laugh, Corpse brought a gloved hand to his hair and ruffled out a few leaves and small sticks, "wow, I can't believe no one told me I looked like a mess. Uh, I don't know how to say this without it sounding insane but my friends and I were ghost hunting and one of them was an ass and popped out of nowhere. It scared me half to death and I jumped into a bush. Which explains all the—" Corpse motioned at his whole body "—all of this I guess." 

With his hand in front of his mouth, Sykkuno politely tried to stifle a laugh but it was in vain. A few hiccups of laugher escaped and Corpse's eyes crinkled a little where they were visible above his mask in obvious amusement. 

"Sorry, that's just...I can't really imagine you getting scared by anything," Sykkuno smiled up at the other man, his figure certainly an imposing one. He was dressed down entirely in black and the mask covering his mouth made him look like a cool vigilante or something straight out of one of the games Sykkuno streamed at night. 

Corpse chuckled and sipped his drink through his straw which was bent downwards behind his mask, "you'd be surprised." There was a touch of _something_ in the words that Sykkuno didn't fully grasp but he knew better than to get too personal with his customers. He nodded and then motioned his hand back to the shop, "I should probably get back. Do you have a long day ahead of you? You always come here so early."

"Oh, I haven't slept yet. I drink the tea here to help me sleep. It's more effective than you'd think." 

Sykkuno let the information sink in slowly, "wait, but—" His eyes widened, "but black tea has caffeine in it!" 

Corpse's eyebrows raised and then he barked out a laugh, "oh shit, really? Well my body might be broken then 'cause it knocks me out like a light." 

That made Sykkuno muffle another smile against the back of his hand as he shook his head, "well, that's good then. I was about to feel bad about it."

"No, seriously. This shop's a god-send." Corpse raised his cup and then took a step backwards out onto the sidewalk, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Sykkuno nodded, a wide smile still pulling at his lips, and waved goodbye. 

The sun was up by the time Corpse disappeared like a shadow down the street. 

It was going to be a great day. 

\- [♪](https://youtu.be/yxCmWgd4xjA) -

Sykkuno was getting busy. Very busy. 

His cellphone was on silent during the day but he could just _feel_ the mentions and comments stacking up in his very _bones_. He was starting to get sponsorship deals and he didn't even know where to begin with all of that. He'd started streaming for fun, to get a little out of his comfort zone and make friends, and now suddenly it was a Thing. He was A Thing. People actually knew who he was, in his very niche corner of the internet, and that was something he hadn't ever even really let himself hope for. 

It also meant more obligations though and Sykkuno almost missed the days when the most pressing thing in his day was making sure to re-stock all the right tapioca pearl flavors. He'd stayed up entirely too late last night and he knew he'd looked a little worse-for-wear that morning when Corpse came in, which was embarrassing. He always tried to at least act like he wasn't dead-tired in the morning but something told him he missed the mark a little from the way Corpse gave him a twice-over and joked that they were starting to look alike. 

Which, _lies_ , honestly. 

Sykkuno had never even seen Corpse's full face but just based on his personality and charming laughs, Corpse was solid crush material. Attractive as _heck_ (pardon the French). To be more specific, he was slowly but surely becoming _Sykkuno's_ crush. It hadn't been love at first sight or anything—Sykkuno's knees had all but shaken with terror the first time Corpse had waltzed in carrying what looked like a stake and his fingers had all been adorned with gothic looking silver rings—but with every joke the man made and with every self-conscious remark, he was slowly shoeing his way into Sykkuno's heart. 

What had really done him in though was the time he'd gone to take out recyclables in the morning and Corpse had been sat waiting outside on the curb, playing with the old stray cat that lived in the ally beside the shops. _Nobody_ pet old Whiskers because she was frail and had fur missing, but Corpse was there playing with her bitten ears and talking to her so softly it sounded more like a rumble than words. And honestly after that there had been no going back. Sykkuno's heart had been done-in by a shadow with a nice voice and adorable laughs. 

And he had no idea what to do about it. 

There was no way he was going to do something as forward as ask a regular customer out. That just felt unprofessional. Besides, Corpse had never done anything that hinted at a reciprocation of the feelings so Sykkuno kept his crush in the pipe dream zone. 

Besides, he had a lot going on. New friends to make and hang out with, sponsorship deals to clumsily negotiate, and tea to make. 

And if his heart sped up every time Corpse graced the doorframe like a well-meaning vampire, well, Sykkuno didn't think that was such a bad thing.

\- [♪](https://youtu.be/W5d4SJv2d6M) \- 

  
This was _not_ his scene. 

Three drunk people had already stumbled over him and Sykkuno was beginning to realize that he was shorter and had a lot less presence than most of the people at the party. The fourth time it happened, Sykkuno was doused with a liberal amount of alcohol and was almost grateful at the excuse it gave him to duck from the room in search of a free bathroom. The first two were...occupied...so he wandered up the stairs and finally found a tiny sink squeezed between a barely serviceable toilet and a shower that Sykkuno didn't let himself glance twice into. 

He wrung out his shirt and then dabbed at it futilely with a wad of toilet paper. When he was somewhat satisfied, he cautiously looked out into the hall and began to hype himself up again. 

It was _nice_ of his internet friends to invite him to a party. 

It was _fun_ to be at loud, crowded parties with a bunch of strangers.

He could _do_ this. 

With the pep-talk finished, he straightened out his shirt again, rearranged his bangs, and walked back down the stairs. Lily was talking with Pokimane in the center of the room, clearly sloshed, and Sykkuno felt bad for sticking by her the entire time so he looked around the room for any other familiar faces. There were so many _very famous_ people all around him that it made him self-conscious of everything: his clothes, how he stood, god-forbid he had to talk. He didn't belong there and it seemed obvious. He was just a small-time streamer who had just happened to make friends with some very not small-time streamers and—

 _Calm down._ He had to calm down.

Sykkuno took a red cup from the table and downed the contents in an attempt to beat out his upcoming anxiety attack with liquid courage. He was on his third cup when the effects finally kicked in and Toast walked up to him, slung an arm around his shoulders, and steered him back out into the center of the room to meet some of his friends. With the aid of the beer, he was able to successfully fumble his way through some introductions and he didn't even blush _that_ hard when people started complimenting him on his "protagonist" voice. After the first few introductions, the alcohol really kicked in, and time seemed to blur together as he and Lily kicked back on the couch giggling at memes on the OTV subreddit and her Twitter timeline. Toast declared them officially drunk, then, and took both of their cups away despite their whining. 

"Sykkuno, you're going to hate yourself tomorrow," Toast chuckled as he sat down on the couch with a beer. Sykkuno hummed, not really understanding, and tipped over onto Toast's shoulder. "Oh my god, you better hope nobody takes a picture of this. Fangirls and boys are wild."

Sykkuno giggled again and tried to reach for Toast's beer but was easily pushed back into the cushions.

"No more for you," Toast switched his glare to Lily, "or you. Menaces, the both of you."

That, naturally, caused Sykkuno and Lily to crack up again and Toast just rolled his eyes as he took another drink. "Oh hey, isn't that uh, Jack? Dang, I didn't realize he was coming. The whole of Twitch dot TV is here. Scarra, make sure they don't vomit on the upholstery, yeah? I'm going to talk to them." 

Scarra started to object but Toast had already vanished into the crowd so he just sighed and sat down on the end of the couch, pulling out his phone. Things got blurry there as Sykkuno passed out against Temmie's soft fur while Lily fell asleep with her cheek squashed against Michael's thigh. He didn't know how long he was asleep for but he was woken up by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He was dragged out of sleep like he was being pulled out of a pool of water and he felt heavy with the absurd amount alcohol coursing through his body. As someone who didn't even drink soda often, alcohol had a tendency to knock him flat on his back. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Sykkuno recognized that voice. He was drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough to start hallucinating. At least he didn't _think_ he was. He cracked open an eye and stared up at a familiar shadow. A familiar shadow he happened to be head-over-heels for. In the dim neon glow of the party, Corpse looked even more intimidating, perhaps, but Sykkuno just smiled and tried to sit up with questionable success. 

"Corpse! Wh-Why're you here?" He asked, his words somewhat intelligible as he leaned heavily against the couch cushion.

Corpse scratched his cheek, his voice a little muffled by the face mask he always wore, "I recognized you and I guess your friends assumed we were friends because, uh, they left you with me." 

"We're not friends?" Sykkuno slurred dejectedly, ignoring the rest.

Corpse's eyebrows rose and he laughed a bit nervously, "I uh, I don't know." 

"I think we are," Sykkuno smiled shyly, his voice quiet like he was keeping a secret. 

Corpse's eyes crinkled in the way that meant he was smiling behind his face mask and he nodded, "alright, friends then." 

"Let's drink to it!" Sykkuno made to stand up but a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back into the cushions. "I don't think that's a good idea. Toast said no more alcohol for you." 

Sykkuno pouted but it quickly wobbled into a smile again and he smooshed his cheek against the cushion, "so what're you doing here at the party?"

"Oh, uhm, my friends invited me so I thought I'd tag along. They were talking with your friend Toast. I didn't know you streamed."

Sykkuno's heart missed a beat, even through the haze of being drunk, "oh, uh. I'm. I just sometimes. You know. I'm not that popular or anything. Just play some games. Pew pew and stuff." He immediately felt silly and clamped his mouth shut. Oh no he was embarrassing himself, wasn't he? Non-drunk Sykkuno was going to be so upset. 

"Haha, I see. Your channel name is Sykkuno, right? I'll have to check you out." 

"You can—" Sykkuno's head lulled slightly before he recaptured the sentence he'd been in the middle of saying, "—you can check me out any time." 

There was a beat of silence wherein Sykkuno's face gradually flushed as Corpse's eyebrows crept into his hairline. 

"That was, uhm, a joke. You know, jokes."

Corpse's face didn't change but he nodded quickly, "oh yeah. Nice joke." 

Sykkuno's heart was doing acrobatics in his chest. Part of his brain was yelling at him to tell Corpse that he wasn't joking at all while the other half was telling him to just pass out again because all he was doing was making a fool out of himself. 

His brain decided on a healthy medium. 

  
He said "you have a really pretty laugh." 

And then he promptly vomited over the back of the couch. 

  
\- [♪](https://youtu.be/waAlgFq9Xq8) -

  
Sykkuno took the next day off of work. 

Partly because he actually felt half dead, but mostly because he had to stew in his own embarrassment for a while. He had vomited in front of Corpse. That was real attractive. Sykkuno wasn't sure how he'd ever face the other man again. _If he ever comes back,_ his mind added and he groaned as he buried his face into the covers.

The only upside was that sometime during the night, he'd learned the name of Corpse's YouTube channel. To drown out his thoughts, he pulled up a video titled "Three True Scary Stories That'll Keep You Up All Night" and leaned back against his pillows. It was a good thing that he was sitting, because the instant the video started, his headphones blessed his ears with HD audio of Corpse's already unfairly attractive voice. It felt like his brain _vibrated_ with the words and he had to pause five seconds in just to get his bearings again before unpausing. 

Holy shiz. Was a voice like that even _legal_? What was biology thinking. 

Sykkuno watched another five videos, completely enraptured, before he closed his laptop and rolled over on his bed to not freak out. Corpse was _cool_. Even cooler than Sykkuno had originally thought and the bar had already been sky high. Now it just made the events of the night before even more embarrassing. He groaned and rolled around a couple of times, getting tangled up in his sheets, before he pulled himself together and dragged himself out of bed. He made a quick lunch and sat down at his desk to look through his notifications. He had fifty unread emails, a hundred or so Twitter mentions, and his discord icon had a number so high in the little red bubble that he didn't even dare to open the application just yet. He went through his emails first, responding to the important ones, and then went through his Twitter, smiling at art and excited fan tweets. It was when he opened Discord that he paused, a new friend request sitting at the top of all the others. 

  
@ Corpse  
  


Corpse  
Hey, this is Corpse. I guess that's obvious.  
I was added to the main channel so I'm able to message you now.  
I just wanted to check in since you weren't in the shop this morning. Hope your hangover's not that bad.  
:)  


* * *

Sykkuno's hand was shaking. Actually shaking. He dragged it up his face and then re-read the messages. He considered instantly responding but then he realized that there was no way he _wasn't_ going to mess things up over text. Maybe if he drafted a response first? He pulled up a notepad application and jotted some ideas down. All the attempts came off as either too polite or too aloof. He also didn't want to make Corpse wait though and think that Sykkuno was ignoring him or something. 

God, crushes were hard. 

  
@ Corpse  
  


Sykkuno  
hey! uhm, sorry about last night. I don't usually drink or go to parties so...yeah.   
thank you for checking in, that's very nice of you.   
I think you sleep during the day so, uhm, I hope you're sleeping good!   


* * *

Sykkuno blushed and quickly minimized the window so he didn't have to stare at his own words. He distractedly checked a few things before his nerves got the best of him and he took a shower to cool off. The shower helped a little and he was a lot more put together by the time he usually started his stream. He set up OBS and made sure his camera and mic were in the right places before he went live. 

The stream went well and he was reminded of how much he loved just chilling and playing games with his friends. Rae was yelling something over the comms and he was laughing so loud his aim was what seemed like miles away from their target. They lost, but he was smiling so much his cheeks were aching by the end of the stream. He thanked his followers and then stopped the stream with a satisfied little sigh. Ending a stream always felt sort of strange. One second he was broadcasting his life to thousands of people, and the next he was alone again in his room. 

He shook his head and fetched himself a glass of water from the kitchen. 

When he got back, there was a new notification blinking in his dock and Sykkuno opened Discord so fast he slipped on the floorboards as he leaned over his gaming chair. 

It was from Corpse. 

It was an MP3 file. 

Corpse had sent him an _audio_ file. 

It wasn't titled anything, so Sykkuno just held his breath as he pressed play. 

Corpse's voice came out clearly over the laptop speakers, "sorry for the voice message but I just woke up and I'm too tired to type so this is the best I could think of. I uh, I just watched the end of your stream and it was a lot of fun. Next time I hope I can watch the whole thing. I'll just have to wake up a little earlier." 

There was a brief pause and Sykkuno heard his own heart pound in his ears.

"Uhm, Jack wanted me to ask if maybe you and your friends wanted to play a new game with us. It's called Among Us and it's pretty popular right now. I don't know if you've heard of it. Jack will probably write something in the main channel but I just thought I'd ask you here too." 

Sykkuno paused the voice message and closed his eyes as an unbridled wave of happiness flooded his entire body. He felt high and he'd never even done weed (really! Okay, well, not a _lot_ at least). He caught his breath and clicked unpause. He wondered if Corpse's voice would ever stop being overwhelming. 

"Uh, anyway. Just thought I'd ask and maybe you want to play with us."

They played for the first time together that night and he stayed up way past his usual bedtime. 

  
\- ✘ - 

  
Corpse kissed him behind a boulder in Among Us and Sykkuno replayed the vod at least a hundred times.Thank god chat didn't see his initial reaction to Corpse's words because then the cat would have been out of the bag for sure. 

When asked about later, he feigned innocence, like he hadn't memorized every word. 

  
\- [♪](https://youtu.be/iyh6_hSxMvo) -

  
Seeing Corpse in the mornings felt strange, like he was living an entirely different life. They talked like they had _before_ , like neither of them remembered the jokes and banter and games from the night before. Corpse came in every morning at 6am like he always had and Sykkuno served him his usual order. Then they'd smile and part ways like Corpse hadn't called Sykkuno "mine" the night before in group call. 

Sykkuno was pretty sure chat was starting to catch onto his not-so-little crush too, which just made these little real life meet-ups all the more embarrassing. Anime-protagonist obliviousness did not translate well into the real world. 

Just last night he'd gone on a "joke" date with Corpse in Among Us and now the man himself was standing in front of him, in all of his 5 foot 10 glory, and Sykkuno was at a loss for what to do except blush and smile as he handed over the milk tea. Corpse accepted it with a polite thank you and they very carefully did not brush hands as the drink exchanged hands. 

It had become pretty obvious over the last few game sessions that both of them were slightly awkward when it came to "normal" human interactions. Online they could manage well enough but standing face-to-face they were both more than a little shy. Still, it was endearing enough online and Sykkuno found it more than charming when Corpse ducked his head and glanced off to the side before quietly saying "have a nice day." 

Every day he fell harder and harder until he was used to the way his heart beat up into his throat every time the bell above the door chimed. Sunrises were his favorite now and sunsets a reminder that Corpse was still probably sleeping, not waking for another hour or two when the sun had finally vanished and the moon came out to play. 

He locked up the shop and stopped to water his potted plants before he made his way home in the dusk.

Corpse wasn't in call that night. Nobody knew why. 

  
\- [♪](https://youtu.be/qetLqrEmTkg) \- 

  
@ Corpse  
  


Sykkuno  
hey, um, you didn't play with us tonight and not to pressure or anything like that!  
but I was just wondering if everything's okay?  
it's okay if you don't want to talk about it but know that   
you can talk to me about it if you want to  


* * *

Corpse  
Thanks, but it's nothing, really.   
Just a crappy day is all. Sorry for missing the stream.   


* * *

Sykkuno  
it's okay!! we all miss streams sometimes. what's important is your mental health.  
do you want to talk about it?  


* * *

Corpse  
I don't think so.   
I just   
It's kind of personal.   


* * *

Sykkuno  
alright, well let me know if there's anything I can do  
milk tea on the house tomorrow?  


* * *

Corpse  
Lol.  
I appreciate it Sykkuno but giving you a tip every morning is like one of the highlights of my day.  
Ignore the innduendo there.  


* * *

Sykkuno  
wha  
OH that innduendo  
h haha  
alright then, no discount for you  
good morning, by the way :)  


* * *

Corpse  
Haha.  
Good evening, Sykkuno :)   


* * *

Sykkuno  
do you maybe want to play something, just us?   


* * *

Corpse  
Yeah.  
I'd like that.  


* * *

Sykkuno  
me too   


* * *

  
\- [♪](https://youtu.be/e_ouDSKtwK8) -  


Birds were chirping in their trees and sunlight was softly falling through the window by the time he and Corpse decided to stop playing. Luckily Sykkuno had the day off of work, so he could happily pull an all-nighter if he wanted to. He didn't regret it at all, even if his clock was blinking 4am and his eyes were so heavy he could hardly keep upright. 

  
@ Corpse  
  


Sykkuno  
I had a lot of fun tonight Corpse  
thank you  


* * *

Corpse  
:)  
Me too.  
I'm feeling a lot better and I got to hang out with my favorite person.  


* * *

Sykkuno  
Corpse! you can't just say stuff like that  


* * *

Corpse  
What? It's true.   
I really like spending time with you.  


* * *

Sykkuno  
I like hanging out with you too but uhm  
people are going to get the wrong idea. I mean they already are  


* * *

Corpse  
...  
Are they really wrong though?   


* * *

Sykkuno  
I  
I mean  
erm   
I don't really know what to say   


* * *

Corpse  
Look, stop me if I'm wrong but   
I kind of thought we had something going on between us.  
Like romantically, maybe?  


* * *

Sykkuno  
I uh  
I'm going to be honest  
I'm blushing so hard right now and I think my brain's fried because it sounds like you're saying you have feelings for me  


* * *

Corpse  
That is what I'm saying.   


* * *

Sykkuno  
oh  
OH  
OHKAY uhm, yes yes then   
they would be very correct  


* * *

Corpse  
:) <3  


* * *

Sykkuno  
:) <3  


* * *

Corpse  
Date next Monday at 6am?  


* * *

Sykkuno  
same place, same time?  


* * *

Corpse  
Yeah, and I'll buy you any flavor of milk tea you want.   


* * *

Sykkuno  
how about I just stick two straws in yours?  
ohkay uhm I'm blushingsafd  


* * *

Corpse  
I meant to say it earlier but   
You're really cute.   


* * *

Sykkuno  
JFKLDASF NOT HELPING  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like more fics of this ship, they're adorable!


End file.
